russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN Program Schedule
'ABS-CBN Current Programs Schedule' *See: entertainment.abs-cbn.com/tv/schedule, SKYcable and Destiny Cable, SKYdirect (Satellite) and ABS-CBN TVplus (Digibox) Schedule. Voice Over * Peter Musngi (September 14, 1986 - present) Weekdays Morning * 4:00 am - O Shopping * 4:27 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:30 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: Local Legends (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thu: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: #NoFilter (replay) * 4:55 am - Umagang Kay Ganda * 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows ** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (ABS-CBN TV-3 Baguio, ABS-CBN TV-7 Laoag, ABS-CBN TV-11/34 Vigan, ABS-CBN TV-3 Tuguegarao & ABS-CBN Isabela) ** Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita (ABS-CBN TV-32 Dagupan, ABS-CBN TV-32 Cabanatuan, ABS-CBN TV-34 Tarlac, ABS-CBN TV-46 Pampanga, ABS-CBN TV-34 Bulacan, ABS-CBN TV-10 Batangas, ABS-CBN TV-24 Lucena, ABS-CBN TV-11 Mindoro, ABS-CBN TV-46 San Pablo & ABS-CBN TV-7 Palawan) ** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (ABS-CBN TV-11 Naga, ABS-CBN TV-4 Legazpi & ABS-CBN TV-23 Daet) ** Panay Sikat (ABS-CBN TV-10 Iloilo, ABS-CBN TV-21 Roxas & ABS-CBN TV-9 Kalibo) ** The Morning Show (ABS-CBN TV-4 Bacolod) ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu, ABS-CBN TV-12 Dumaguete & ABS-CBN TV-2 Tacloban) ** Pamahaw Espesyal (ABS-CBN TV-4 Cagayan de Oro, ABS-CBN TV-4 Iligan, ABS-CBN TV-42 Dipolog & ABS-CBN TV-11 Butuan) ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-4 Davao) *** Buenas Dias Zamboanga (ABS-CBN TV-3 Zamboanga) ** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-3 General Santos, ABS-CBN TV-24 Koronadal & ABS-CBN TV-5 Cotabato) * 8:00 am - Magandang Buhay (Umaganda) * 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters / Flower Crew: Dating Agency * 10:00 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters * 11:30 am - I Have a Lover (PrimeTanghali) Afternoon * 12:15 pm - It's Showtime (PrimeTanghali) * 3:35 pm - Love Thy Woman (Kapamilya Gold) * 4:25 pm - Sandugo (Kapamilya Gold) * 5:15 pm - Flower Crew: Dating Agency (Kapamilya Gold) / ABS-CBN Regional Newscasts ** TV Patrol Northern Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-3 Baguio/ABS-CBN Northern Luzon) ** TV Patrol Ilocos (ABS-CBN TV-7 Laoag & ABS-CBN TV-11/34 Vigan/ABS-CBN Ilocos) ** TV Patrol North Central Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-32 Dagupan, ABS-CBN TV-34 Tarlac, ABS-CBN TV-32 Cabanatuan & ABS-CBN TV-12 Olongapo/ABS-CBN North Central Luzon) ** TV Patrol Cagayan Valley (ABS-CBN TV-2 Isabela & ABS-CBN TV-3 Tuguegarao/ABS-CBN Cagayan Valley) ** TV Patrol Central Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-46 Pampanga & ABS-CBN DTV-34 Bulacan/ABS-CBN Central Luzon) ** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog (ABS-CBN TV-10 Batangas, ABS-CBN TV-24 Lucena, ABS-CBN TV-11 Mindoro & ABS-CBN TV-46 San Pablo/ABS-CBN Southern Tagalog) ** TV Patrol Palawan (ABS-CBN TV-7 Puerto Princesa/ABS-CBN Palawan) ** TV Patrol Bicol (ABS-CBN TV-11 Naga, ABS-CBN TV-4 Legazpi & ABS-CBN TV-23 Daet/ABS-CBN Bicol) ** TV Patrol Aklanon (ABS-CBN TV-9 Kalibo/ABS-CBN Aklanon) ** TV Patrol Panay (ABS-CBN TV-10 Iloilo & ABS-CBN TV-21 Roxas/ABS-CBN Panay) ** TV Patrol Negros (ABS-CBN TV-4 Bacolod/ABS-CBN Negros) ** TV Patrol Central Visayas (ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu & ABS-CBN TV-12 Dumaguete/ABS-CBN Central Visayas) ** TV Patrol Eastern Visayas (ABS-CBN TV-2 Tacloban/ABS-CBN Eastern Visayas) ** TV Patrol Chavacano (ABS-CBN TV-3 Zamboanga/ABS-CBN Chavacano) ** TV Patrol Western Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-42 Dipolog/ABS-CBN Western Mindanao) ** TV Patrol Northern Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-4 Cagayan de Oro & ABS-CBN TV-4 Iligan/ABS-CBN Northern Mindanao) ** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-4 Davao/ABS-CBN Southern Mindanao) ** TV Patrol Socsksargen (ABS-CBN TV-3 General Santos & ABS-CBN TV-24 Koronadal/ABS-CBN Socsksargen) ** TV Patrol Caraga (ABS-CBN TV-11 Butuan/ABS-CBN TV-11 Butuan) ** TV Patrol Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-5 Cotabato/ABS-CBN Central Mindanao) * 5:50 pm - Pamilya Ko (Primetime Bida) Primetime * 6:35 pm - TV Patrol * 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (Primetime Bida) * 8:30 pm - Make It with You (Primetime Bida) * 9:15 pm - A Soldier's Heart (Primetime Bida) * 10:00 pm - Story of Yanxi Palace (Primetime Bida) * 10:45 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda (Primetime Bida) * 11:00 pm - Bandila * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues:My Puhunan ** Wed: #NoFilter ** Thu: Sports U ** Fri: Local Legends * 12:00 mn - O Shopping * 2:00 am-4:00 am - Off the air (every Tuesday) YES WEEKEND! Saturdays Morning * 5:30 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) / Swak na Swak * 6:00 am - Mission Possible * 6:30 am - My Puhunan * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak / Local Morning Shows ** Panay Sikat (ABS-CBN Panay) ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Central Visayas) ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (ABS-CBN Southern Mindanao) * 7:30 am - Honey Watch Out! (re-run) * 8:00 am - Dok Ricky, Pedia * 8:30 am - KB Family Weekend * 11:30 am - It's Showtime Afternoon * 3:15 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 4:30 pm - S.O.C.O.: Scene of the Crime Operatives * 5:15 pm - Kuha Mo! Primetime * 6:00 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:45 pm - Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet * 7:30 pm - The Voice Teens: S2 * 8:45 pm - MMK * 10:15 pm - I Can See Your Voice: S2 * 11:15 pm - Failon Ngayon * 12:00 mn - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda * 12:45 am - O Shopping Sundays Morning * 5:00 am - Family Rosary Crusade * 6:00 am - The Healing Eucharist / Local religious programs ** Christ The Healer: Sunday TV Mass (ABS-CBN Central Visayas) ** The Banquet of Love: Sunday TV Mass (ABS-CBN Southern Mindanao) * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants * 8:50 am - The Loud House * 9:15 am - MathDali * 9:45 am - Matanglawin * 10:15 am - G Diaries Season 4: Share the Love * 10:45 am - KB Family Weekend * 11:45 am - ASAP Natin 'To Afternoon * 2:30 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:30 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend Primetime * 6:00 pm - Rated K * 7:00 pm - Wild Little Love * 8:15 pm - The Voice Teens: S2 * 9:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 10:30 pm - Kapamilya Super Blockbusters * 12:00 mn - Sunday's Best * 1:45 am - O Shopping 'See also' * [[ABS-CBN Sports+Action Channel 23 Sked|'ABS-CBN Sports+Action Channel 23 Sked']] Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional